Isamu Chusei
Isamu Chusei, (勇忠誠, Chusei Isamu) is a new graduate from the Shino Academy. Ex-5th seat of the 5th division transformed into a Vizard after being recruited by the Coelen Capitaliter. He is the Duos of the Coelen Capitaliter and as such he only reports directly to Ryotenbin Shiki. When he was asked by Shoyoukai Shiki if he was so powerful why hasn't he killed Ryotenbin yet. To which Isamu replied that the reason he hasn't killed Ryo was because he respects him too much for giving him his Vizard powers and also because he fears him. Apperence Isamu stands at an average height, and is at a normal weight. He has black hair, which he usually cuts really short. He also has bright yellow eyes which he is constantly made fun of for but he doesn't seem to care. He never wears his standard Shinigami Shihakusho only wearing them during important meetings. He instead, chooses to wear a sleeve-less tank top with sweat pants claiming they allow for better movement when using his hand to hand skills. Personality Isamu is a very level headed person, he keeps a calm and collected disposition even during the most stressful, or serious situations but he tends to lose this personality trait when he is backed into a corner but this is when he fights at his fiercest. He isn't above having fun with his friends or lazying about as he so often does. He is often told by his betters not to use all of his energy during fights but he can't seem to grasp this lesson for he is constantly saying that he will protect his family and friends from any danger, this mentality causes him to never give up even when mortally wounded. When Isamu is in a fight it seems like another person is inside him, Isamu goes from his lazy and easy going personality to a person with a more serious attitude. He is one to give respect to his superiors but will not shy away from speaking his mind. He admires Ex-Captain Yoruichi Shihōin for her excellent abilities in fighting and lovely looks and hopes one day to meet her. History Isamu Chusei is a recent graduate of the Shino Academy, who was quick to join the Second division for his exceptional talent in hand-to-hand and sword fighting and his admiration of Kyoto Yamaharu the Captain of said Division . He walked into the Second Division Barracks, but was rejected by the Vice-Captain even after proving himself by gaining Shikai. This caused Aiza Senzoku to receive all of Isamu's animosity, even threatening him by saying that he would take Aiza's position from him and be the new Vice-Captain of the Second Division. A day after he was rejected from 2nd Division Isamu found himself walking the streets of the Seireitei, bumping into Izanagi Kumorigoku who had been looking for him. This is where Isamu learned that he had been transfered to the 5th Division, soon he found himself training with Izanagi, Yuna Shihoin, and Kodai-ō Kuchiki. They traveled to the human world to continue training but they were soon discovered by a Arrancar calling himself the number 99 Numeros, soon after that a Espada showed herself claiming to be Rosario the Décima Espada,if that wasn't enough two Vizards appeared and named Ryotenbin Shiki and Shikon Kokutsuchi. A battle ensued in which the shinigami were separated into two battles Kodai-o and Aiza Senzoku faced off with Shikon. While in the other was Yuna, Izanagi, and Isamu faced of against Ryotenbin and Rosario. Soon Isamu was taken over by his Zanpakuto spirit because of a contrasting power of will and he was transformed into Chisiokami. He fought well until he was pinned down by Ryotenbin's Kido that was when Kiyoko Miki saved him. Isamu fought Chisiokami back causing him to turn back into his body but not his mind since he and Chisiokami were exerting the same amount of control over the body. He was knocked out by Kiyoko and taken back to the Soul Society. Plot Soul Society Arc (G2) 2nd Division Recruit: Vice-Captain Senzoku and Isamu. Misguided Anger:Isamu Meets Izanagi Powers and Abilities Note: Subject to change! Crushing Spiritual Power: Isamu's spiritual power is so powerful that he needed his friend Zeljko to make him special gloves that dampen his spiritual power (Much like Kenpachi's Eyepatch). When he was ordered by Shikon to take off his gloves so he could fully test Isamu. Isamu's spiritual power destroyed most of the training area and only Ryotenbin was able to make it to Isamu without succumbing to his spirit pressure long enough to knock Isamu out. Kido Expert: Isamu although he is highly trained in the way of kido he still isn't good enough to be considered an master in the field. When he was last examined he was able to do level 50 Kido without incantations. Increased Healing: Due to Isamu being adept with his Blood-Type Zanpakuto his healing speed has increased drastically. If he loses a limb he has to wait up to three days to heal by himself but this waiting period is decreased if he is helped with healing kido. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Isamu although not initially seen as that observant can analyze and plan for any situation that shows up. Able to deduce a enemies motives and tactics after a short fight with them. Hakuda Master: Isamu has great ability in Hand-to-Hand fighting none like anyone has seen in a new graduate. Able to knock an enemy backwards with just a smack. His hand-to-hand skills are juged to be at least Captain-level possibly stronger Enhanced Strength: Isamu's strength is well above Shinigami at his level able to level a sizable building with a single kick or destroy a giant section of the ground with one punch.This strength has increased due to all his training he was able to disintegrate a Arrancar with a single punch to it's face. Swordsmanship Master: Isamu after training with Kiyoko has become vastly better with his Zanpakuto his skill rivals that of high ranking seated officers, most lieutenants and some captains. His training has refined his skills allowing Isamu to be able to target a certain spot on his enemy (No mater how small) and cut it. Iron Will: Despite being heavily damage Isamu never admits defeat. During his training with Shikon, Isamu took the worst he could out and still kept fighting even when Shoyoukai joined in the training they both broke almost all of Isamu's bones and even bloodied, broken, and coughing up blood Isamu still dragged himself to the feet of Shoyoukai to try and attack her. The training session ended when Ryotenbin intervened and told them he needed Isamu alive. Enhanced Durability: Isamu's protective mentality allows him to take the worst his opponent can dish out and still go on. He has taken on massive life-threatening damage and lived, he has taken a direct Cero blast to his face, he has also taken a powerful Kido blast along with being stabbed several times by Zanpakuto even his own even through all this he still came back for more. Shunpo Expert: Isamu has a firm grasp on Flash Steps after training with multiple Shunpo masters able to flash step, he is as fast as some of the higher ranking seated officers. Zanpakuto Chisiokami (血ウルフ, Blood Wolf) Is Isamu's Blood-Type Zanpakuto it is also in the form of a wakizashi which is excellent as he wields his Zanpakuto in a very weird style he holds it behind him in an upright position while his sheath is positioned on his lower back. His Zanpakuto has a red and black grip with a guard that is in the shape of an upside-down, incomplete, splintered heart. *[[Shikai|'Shikai]]: His Zanpakuto releases when Isamu says the phrase '"Let It Flow". When released it becomes a scimitar that has a red hilt, a hook-looking pommel, curved guard, and has a long slightly curve blade with a dip at the top of the sword. *'Shikai Special Ability:' In its Shikai form Isamu's Zanpakuto Chisiokami has the ability to control blood from any distance. Also it has the ability to copy moves Isamu doesn't know and allows him to use the ability once and only once against that person, this ability also can use techniques that the victim hasn't shown before to anyone effectively allowing Isamu a "Ace in the Hole". '''''Gekiōkamiatama (激狼頭, Fierce Wolf Head) A technique that can be used with the release command "Howl". When swung by Isamu it causes a wave of red energy in the form of a wolf's head that slams into the victim with tremendous force. Chisiokami Haseki (血狼歯堰, Blood-Wolf Teeth Barrage) Used with either his blood or someone else's Isamu turns the blood into extremely sharp spears that can penetrate anything and with enough spears they can penetrate even the toughest defenses and even the strongest Ceros. The spears travel at high speeds not fast enough to become invisible like flash steps but fast enough that if an enemy isn't paying attention then will get killed by them. Chisiōkami shōheki (血狼障壁, Blood-Wolf Barrier) This move is one of Isamu's only defensive moves that he has. Using any blood the he can find Isamu morphs it into a dome that can repel kido blasts and other projectile attacks. *[[Bankai|'Bankai]]: '' ''Tsuin Chisiokami(ツイン血狼, Twin Blood-Wolves) When Isamu uses his Bankai he holds out his sword and as he does the sword disintegrates and flows into Isamu combining with him. This process causes him to fuse with his Zanpakuto turning him into a werewolf standing around 7 feet tall. Even though he doesn't have a sword anymore in this form Isamu can still control blood just like in his Shikai. He also increases in strength and speed about 10X his usual. Hallowfication *'Hallow Mask': Isamu's hollow mask is shaped in the form of what seems to be a humanoid wolf. The mask has grooves and marks that move from the top to the bottom of the mask, it also has four dots that also are moving down the mask. On each side of the mask there are two teeth like horns. The area around the eye holes swirl inward as to try and mimic hypnosis. *'Increased Power': As in all Vizards once Isamu dawns his mask he receives a substantial boost in his over all strength. *'Hierro': Isamu gains armor like skin like many Arrancar when he puts on his hollow mask. *'Increased Speed': Isamu's speed increases significantly while he wears his mask boosting his speed even further. *'Cero': Once he puts on his hollow mask Isamu gains the ability to create a Cero that charges in front of his forhead. Resurreccion:Lobo dragones: El Hijo de la Archidemonio (Wolf-Dragon: Son of the Archdemon) Isamu uses his his Zanpakuto's hilt to crack his mask when he does the crack moves from the top to the bottom and then splits apart and moves up Isamu's head and turns into horns. Isamu's hair grows longer and he gains leather clothes with spike bands his eyes slant and glow a whitish-blue color. His nails grow and become as sharp as the sharpest Zanapkuto, he also grows wings allowing him the ability to fly. *'Massive Strength': Isamu becomes incredibly strong and may be stronger than the former Espada Yammy Llargo in his Zero espada form. *'Seis Punto Cero' (Six point Zero): Isamu concentrates his spiritual energy into six areas around his body and can fire them individually or at the same time he can also combine them into one giant blast. If Isamu were to transfer his blood into this move the Ceros charge faster and become stronger. *'Vuelo Aéreo' (Aerial Flight): Incorporating his wings Isamu can fly at high speeds without using his spiritual energy and if he does use his spiritual energy Isamu can increase his speed even greater even rivaling a shunpo grandmaster. *'High Speed Regeneration': Isamu's expertise with controlling and manipulating blood allows him to conform blood and cause it to form into any missing limb or body part and heal at an amazing speed. *'Tizón Infección' (Blight Infection): Isamu can produce a black smog like cloud that is very dangerous to humans and Spiritual entities alike. To humans this causes a mutation that transforms them into a mindless monstrous form of themselves. To spiritual entities the smog completely shuts down their reiatsu for extraordinary amount of time. The drawback of this attack is that it is extremely slow and Isamu needs to be at a really close range to use it. *'Hervir la Sangre' (Blood Boil): *'La Sangre de Esclavos' (Blood Slave): Trivia Isamu's theme is: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace Isamu's fighting theme is : Otherworld by Rammstein So far Isamu has moved from Hanaturo Class to Byakuya Class Category:Vizard Category:Main Characters Category:Hama Town Citizen